


My Hunter

by SamanthaCitrus



Series: Random Thoughts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel & Dean Winchester Friendship, Declarations Of Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Requited Love, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaCitrus/pseuds/SamanthaCitrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will follow him, my Hunter.</p><p>A few thoughts about Dean- This is a part of a series. They aren't exactly stories..</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of Random Thoughts Series.

Strong and true, righteous and brave

His heart and soul is what he gave

Innocence, he was deprived

with his brother by his side

Back and forth, Heaven and Hell

Demons reigned and the Angels fell

With the mark upon his arm

he fought himself to do no harm

and when he broke, the darkness came

but I stood by him, just the same

On the road or at the bunker

I will follow him...

My hunter.


End file.
